Love Me Sweet
by EllaNight
Summary: Tonight is special. She wants it to be special. Between work at the precinct, him trying to find time to write for his upcoming deadline and Lily at home, they've seldom found much time to themselves. And tonight she wants him, has been thinking of this all day really, his hands and his mouth. Late Valentine's Day Fic!
1. Chapter 1

He's putting Lily to bed and she waits for him in the adjoined bathroom of their bedroom, looking at herself in the mirror. They've figured out a rhythm now. She goes in first for cuddles and occasional tickle fights, but Lily eventually calms down when Rick comes in for story time. Usually all three of them settle in to listen to his wild tales of dragons and princesses and pixie dust. But tonight she kissed her Lilypad early and told her to enjoy story time with Daddy.

She loves the way he loves their little girl. Loves him so fiercely it still takes her by surprise some times, how lucky she is to have this, have them. Their family is everything to her.

Lily's almost three now yet it all still feels so new. She can still remember with bright clarity their first Valentine's as a couple. How he'd royally screwed up and slipped her gift in Gates' coat pocket instead of hers. How he's been so in awe of her present, the drawer, how he'd neatly folded his clothes and put them in the drawer just as she'd instructed. How he joined her in bed and had her writhing before they'd even pulled down the covers.

Heat flares in her belly and she looks back into the mirror at herself. She's wearing a pearly white negligée that cuts off pretty high along her thighs, hugs her body in all the right places. Or so she hopes.

Kate knows Castle loves her, loves her body and God knows the passion is still there. But her body has changed from carrying their little girl. Her hips a little wider, her stomach a little less toned. She would never give that back for anything in the world, but sometimes, especially at times like these, when she'd planning to seduce her husband, she's plagued with a fleeting feeling of self-doubt. She's not what she was.

But tonight is special. She wants it to be special. Between work at the precinct, him trying to find time to write for his upcoming deadline and Lily at home, they've seldom found much time to themselves. And tonight she wants him, has been thinking of this all day really, his hands and his mouth. Her insides burn with an all too familiar yearning, one only he can satisfy.

Kate takes a deep breath and runs her hand through her hair one final time, making sure the long brown locks of her hair still have enough volume.

"Kate?" She hears him call for her as he enters the bedroom.

She urges her nerves to calm, this is her husband for crying out loud, she has no reason to be nervous. She opens her eyes and heads for the bathroom door.

"Hey, Castle," she murmurs, her voice low, the way she knows gets to him.

His hands freeze at his sternum where she notices he was in the midst of unbuttoning his shirt, his eyes going wide. "Wow, Kate."

"Yeah? I mean it's Valentine's Day and I wanted it to be special and I know it's really not- " Her nervous rambling is cut off by his lips, his hands both coming up to cradle her cheeks and she moans, can't help the way her body lists into his as her back hits the wall.

"God, you're so beautiful," he pants while his lips drift from her mouth to her cheek, her neck, nipping at her pulse point and her hips undulate of her own accord. He reads her, as always, and slips his thigh between her legs, provides leverage for the sway of her hips.

She reaches up to tangle her fingers in his hair, arching her back as he swipes his tongue across her collar bone. Castle groans as her hips begin to rock into his thigh, but she needs friction, needs him, God, she didn't know how much she needed this.

One of his broad hands reaches down and brings her right leg upward so that her knee curls up at his waist, her core rubbing his thigh in just the right way, the right angle and _yes_ this is what she wants. Actually, no, scratch that, she wants him naked. Now.

He runs his hand along the expanse of her outer thigh, his thumb applying slightly more pressure, digging into her muscles just right. It sends frissons of electricity up her spine and she feels her nipples harden beneath the silky material of her negligée. She wants him naked but now she also wants his mouth on her breasts and she's lost the ability to compartmentalize or make decisions because the hand that's not curled up at her knee is brushing her abdomen, tracing patterns that are slowly driving her mad, unravelling her.

"Castle," she sighs his name and apparently he's made the decision for her, his nose nudging aside the thin strap at her shoulder which has the material dropping low enough to expose one of her breasts. She moans when his hot breath fans out over her peaked nipple and then his tongue darts out to circle it, teasing, before taking it into his mouth and sucking. He licks and nips and kisses in indefinite patterns that have her writhing into his palm.

Her fingers work furiously at his pants because suddenly she wants more than just his hand on her, though it works wonders. But tonight is supposed to be about them both and she wants to feel him come with her, wants them both lost to the oblivion of their passion.

He hisses out a breath when she palms him through the material of his boxers, feeling him hard and hot for her. She quickly pulls down his pants and briefs and works him up, teases with slow strokes and his breath is warm as it puffs out over her neck between kisses.

"Kate," he groans and she bends her head slightly to catch his lips with hers, tongues tangling in a dance they've perfected long ago, one which never ceases to light the embers within her abdomen to a full flame. She starts to unbutton his shirt and gasps as she's forced to grip his collar when he lifts both her knees up to his waist, carrying her towards the bed.

He nearly trips, not realizing his pants are half way down his legs and Kate lets out a slight squeal as she feels him off balance, tightens her hold on him wrapping her arms around his neck and climbing further up his body. He regains his footing, chuckles self-deprecatingly and toes off his jeans with her still in his arms.

"Richard Castle, you better not drop me," she warns but a smile is making its way to her lips.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Ms. Beckett," and oh, that does it for her. She's not sure why. She particularly loves it when he calls her Mrs. Castle reminding her that she's his, or the occasional use of her surname during one of their rougher rounds, but this, this makes her feel new. Makes _them_ feel new and she knows she'd never be one of his conquests, never would have given him that satisfaction but she can dream, just for a night.

He deposits her on the bed but doesn't join her. He looks at her from the foot of the bed while she pushes herself up the mattress in a backwards motion, always facing him.

"You're truly stunning, Kate."

This beautiful man. She loves him and his words and how they still make her blush. She's not sure how that is after so many years but she's way past the point of caring. She wants to show him, to taste him and oh, that reminds her-

"You know, I was thinking," Kate reaches towards the nightstand and grabs the mason jar filled with a dark brown liquid. His eyes widen and she almost laughs. "It wouldn't be Valentine's day without some chocolate."

A/N: Part 2 should be up shortly!


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, I was thinking," Kate reaches towards the nightstand and grabs the mason jar filled with a warm dark brown liquid. His eyes widen and she almost laughs. "It wouldn't be Valentine's day without some chocolate."

Castle stands there, slacked jawed for all but three seconds before he's moving to join her on the bed, his gaze almost predatory.

"God, you are the perfect woman," he tells her as he makes his way towards her on all fours and she moves up the mattress letting out a laugh. "I told you we'd never be boring. A little hectic and definitely busy, but never boring."

They've made it to the top of the bed, Kate's head resting on a pillow and she revels in feeling the weight of him above her, loves to feel the shift of his body so close to hers. He nuzzles her nose with his, a wide smile adorning his face and warmth pools through her veins as she remembers the promise they'd made to one another before getting married. She'd had a moment of doubt and he'd eradicated her fears in a manner of moments, making her a sincere promise she'd believed with all her heart.

Castle gently lifts the hem of her negligée and traces the length of her body with his hands as he pulls the material up and over her head.

"Never boring," she repeats, her smile wide as he lightly brushes a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Kate brings the open mason jar filled with chocolate up to their faces and inhales deeply. "Mm, nothing smells better than chocolate," she hums.

"Hm, I'm not quite so sure about that," he tells her, as he dips a finger into the jar and collects a healthy dollop on the tip of his index. Kate feels her heart rate pick up, her breathing stop for a second, aware he's very likely going to spread the chocolate somewhere on her body and lick it clean. Fuck does she want him to lick it clean. His movements are purposefully slow, she can tell he's in no rush and the anticipation has her insides rippling with fire. "The smell of you, fresh from a shower, or when you put on the cherry lotion you know turns me on."

Her teeth dig into her bottom lip as he lets his finger make the first contact at her shoulder, the warm chocolate sending shivers up her body. He lets his index trail down the length of her arm leaving a trace of molten chocolate in its wake.

"The smell of our bedsheets in the morning when you're gone but they still smell like you." His words have always done it for her and this time is no exception. She feels fire. His mouth begins where his finger had at her shoulder and she can't escape that strangled mewl that escapes through her teeth when he begins the journey down her arm, an alternation between kisses and swipes of his tongue and the scrape of his teeth on her skin.

He's made it to the palm of her hand and she's nothing short of a wreck already. "The smell of you in one of my shirts, both our scents tangled and intertwined, inseparable from the other."

He kisses the tip of every finger reverently and reaches for the jar still in her hands. She honestly has no idea how she's managed to hold onto it but she lets him take it. He already has all of her.

"Chocolate might be in the top ten, though," he concedes and she hums as he comes back in to kiss her. The sweet flavor of his kiss bursts on her tongue as she tastes the remnants of chocolate he's licked off her body, combined with something that's just him but equally sweet.

Her eyes have slipped shut and she gasps when his chocolate covered finger lands on the underside of her breast, just short of where the nerves beneath her skin are driving her crazy and singing for attention. He's teasing and she won't lie and deny that she isn't enjoying every single second of it. They are amazing at the hard and fast and explosive but this, _oh_ they're so good at the slow-build, the growing tension, the dizzying, lingering, maddeningly reverent touches.

That's what she wants tonight and he knows. He always knows.

Their lips separate and her breathing is ragged as he moves down and kisses his way up her breast stopping short of the pert nipple and god, she's ready to beg. She mewls when he covers the peak in chocolate and pulls it into his mouth, tongue circling and _yes_ , he knows her so well, knows her body, knows what she needs and what pressure to apply and this is exquisite.

Kate's finger's hold his head in place and slip through the strands of his hair, her legs wrapped around his waist and her feet crossed at his back. His teeth nip gently and her hips buck beneath his, eliciting a low growl to fall from his lips.

"I'm trying to make this last, but you're testing me, woman," he mumbles and she laughs.

"You can give me back the chocolate if you want? I can think of a few places I'd like to lick clean," she tells him, her bottom lip stuck between her teeth.

"Not a chance. I'm nowhere near done with you yet," he says as he moves to treat her other breast to the same attention as the first.

It doesn't take long before he's moving south, licking a path down the curves of her ribs, dipping into her belly button and her breath is erratic, her insides fire and yes, yes, yes, right there.

He continues his path down to her legs and her body is a quivering mess. His teeth graze the insides of her upper thigh, licking off the chocolate he left there and he's so close, so close to where she wants his mouth.

He kisses his way up now and she feels his finger smudge more chocolate at the juncture of her thigh and pelvis and her hips involuntarily move up to meet the heat of his mouth.

"Castle," she moans as she burns from inside out, the heat of his mouth and his hands igniting her insides to flame. "Please, I need… Just- "

She doesn't need to say more and despite her failure to get the words out he obliges.

His tongue swipes at the apex of her thighs and she moans at the first touch, and her body feels so hot, the heat moving through her entire body in waves starting from her abdomen, her skin flush, her cheeks a shade of pink. She doesn't know what he's done with the chocolate but she couldn't care less as she feels both his hands gliding up the undersides of her thighs, urging her to lift her legs above his shoulders.

One of her hands fists at the sheets and the other lands in his hair as her body rides the wave of pleasure his ministrations are inducing. Her hand doesn't guide, doesn't need to but she sure as hell needs something to hold onto. He works her over with languid strokes of his tongue, occasionally flicking at her clit and her body spasms under his, her back arching and _oh god_ she's so close.

She can feel the tight coil of pleasure building in her midsection, her breathing becoming increasingly shallow and she can't help the moans that escape her mouth. He makes her so loud and _shit_ , she needs to get it under control, needs to remember that they aren't alone but Lily is on the second floor and she's just so close-

"Rick, oh god," she lets out on a gasp and he seems to sense that she's on the verge of going over the edge, doubles his efforts and that's all it takes, the coil snaps and her body tightens, the pleasure overwhelming, pulsing through her limbs, her abdomen, her chest.

He continues to lap at her gently, helping her ride out the orgasm.

"Castle," she sighs, gently pulls his hair because it's too much, so good but too much. He gets it and lets her come down from the high, moves up the bed so that they are eye to eye. Her eyes are closed as she attempts to let her body cool, her heart regain its natural rhythm but she can feel his gaze on her. He traces slow patterns on her skin as he waits for her to come back to him. Kate opens her eyes and the love she sees in his never ceases to amaze her.

"That was amazing," she tells him.

"You're amazing," he tells her and she laughs because he's a sap and she doesn't care because she loves him and she's still on a dopamine high.

She curls into him and allows her body few minutes to bask in the exquisite feeling that lingers from Richard Castle making love to her body. He doesn't rush her, gives her all the time she needs and gently runs the tip of his fingers up and down the span of her back.

But she's not ready for this night to be over and she had plans for it to be about both of them.

"Hmm, you know," She hums, kissing the skin of his chest her head was resting on, "I still haven't had my dessert."

 **A/N: I really appreciate everyone's comments, follows or favourites! Thanks so much, and stay tuned for Part 3 to be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

She's not ready for this night to be over and she had plans for it to be about both of them.

"Hmm, you know," She hums, kissing the skin of his chest her head is resting on, "I still haven't had my dessert."

She climbs on top of him, her thighs sliding over his midsection and she plucks the chocolate-filled mason jar from his hands, wondering how on earth he'd managed to hold onto it while ensuring she reached nirvana. Truly an impressive feat.

Her body is still feeling the aftershocks and gentle waves of pleasure from the mind blowing orgasm he'd given her and she wants to give back, she wants to make him feel the way she does right now. It's intoxicating, her limbs tingling, her heart light, the pulse of her blood as it flows through her lower lips from biting so hard, attempting to hold back her cries of pleasure.

The thought has her abdomen clenching and she feels the fire roaring to life in her lower regions once more. Thoughts of him and them and everything he makes her feels.

She yearns to set him aflame.

"Kate, stop teasing," he moans and she hadn't realized her lower half had gently stated rocking against him, rubbing herself, her core just short of where he desperately seeks friction. Oops.

She laughs and dips her finger into the jar, collecting chocolate on her index and smearing it across the line of his neck.

"Not teasing if I follow through," she murmurs, her lips at his neck, kissing and licking away the chocolate. The taste of sweetness bursts on her tongue and she can feel the beat of his pulse against her lips. She makes her way up to his jaw and holds his face between her palms as she pulls back slightly to look at him. He's getting his breathing under control and she loves it. She loves that she can do this to him because god knows she has no control over what he does to her. She smiles when he opens his eyes and the loving grin he answers with has butterflies erupting in her stomach. This never gets old, never fades. They burn as bright as they always have, maybe brighter.

She touches her chocolate covered finger to the tip of his nose and his face scrunches up, his eyes closing tightly. She laughs and bends her head for an eskimo kiss, dirtying her own nose with chocolate. He opens his eyes and huffs out a laugh at the sight of her.

"You're so beautiful," he tells her, his eyes so blue, and his gaze as tender as she's ever seen it. Kate scoffs. "Castle, I have chocolate all over my nose, I'm sure I look nothing short of ridiculous."

"Nope," he sighs dramatically. "Even then, you manage to look extraordinary."

"Sap," she chuckles but it gets a smile out of her and she knows that's all he's ever wanted.

"I regret nothing," he tells her earnestly. He reaches up to lick the chocolate off her nose.

"Rick!" she laughs and then his mouth is on hers again, hungry and devouring and he steals the laughter from her tongue, heat consuming her from inside out. Her body shudders as he runs his hands up her back, stroking the span of her skin, along the length of her arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps in his wake until he gets to her hands and grabs the jar. He takes it from her hands and sets it on the bed side table.

"Castle," she says distractedly as he trails a line of kisses along the slope of her neck, nipping gently. "It was my turn, I – please." She doesn't even know what she'd asking for any more, the chocolate or for him to just take her. His body shifts under her and she realizes he's moving to sit up and he keeps her with him, keeps her body cradled against his, his arms coming to wrap all the way around her as he repositions them vertically. His back hits the back of the tall bed frame and their bodies never separate, still kissing, a tangle of tongues and a desperation to just get closer. She relishes the reminder that she's so small against him, loves that he can encompass the circumference of her body within the cove of his. It used to be something she hated, never wanted to feel small or smothered or weak to anyone else, but with Castle everything is so different, it's always been so different. She takes comfort in the fact that he has power over her, a power she knows he'd never abuse of, never use to hurt her and it makes her feel safe as opposed to how she usually felt caged in. He sets her free.

She twines their fingers, and brings their joint hands up to pin it above him on the head board. Her hips are straddling his waist, the heat of her pressed tightly against him and she's a bit higher than him in this position. She loves that he has to look up at her, as her body bows above him, her hands at his shoulder and her fingers in his hair.

"I wanted to lick more chocolate off of you," she pants as his mouth encompasses her breast, and everything is still so hyper sensitive from their other round, she doesn't know how much of this foreplay she can handle. She's already so ready for him. The rest of the teasing was supposed to be for him.

"Another time," he manages to get out get out between kisses to her tender flesh. "I just want you," he tells her, echoing her words from all those years ago and her hips buck sharply, a moan leaving her lips as her memory flashes back to the stormy night and a torrent of passion that had finally been unleashed, four years of pent up tension and God she still feels it now, still wants him just as much, more, if that's even possible. "God, Kate, right now," he groans, her back arches at the feel of his breath against her skin. "Need you – now," he pants as her body undulates against him, can't help herself and _yes, yes,_ _yes_ , she just needs him to be inside her.

She lifts her body up slightly above his and takes him inside in one smooth stroke. Kate gasps at the perfect intrusion and she feels Castle's breath falter against the skin of her collar bone. She holds him tighter, molding herself to him as she gently rocks above him, occasionally twisting her hips to take him by surprise. Both her arms are around his neck, her hands tangled in the stands of his hair as she holds him against her chest, her own head resting slightly on top of his, body curved into his. She wants this to last forever, wants to remain teetering on the edge with him endlessly, bodies so tightly intertwined she can no longer tell where he ends and she begins.

One of his arms cradles her to him, wrapping around her small frame and the other rests on her nether cheek, guiding the motion of her body into his. Her breathing is erratic and her head feels light, but she can't get her body under control. They're so close, _so close_ , she doesn't need the touch of his hand on her, every time her body rocks into him the friction hits her clit and _god,_ it's too much, it's perfect, she can't-

She moans when his tongue flicks at her nipple, her hips snapping into his and he hisses holding back his own cries of pleasure.

"Let go, Kate. Let go with me, I'm right there- "

She tilts his head up to meet hers using both her hands and she feels him thrust up into her just as she lets her body fall back down and he's so deep, hitting that spot that has her body arching, and she cries out her release into his mouth, their lips still connected, sharing breath more than kisses. He tenses under her and her inner walls tighten. Her groans and wraps both his hands around her waist holding her close as the tight coil of pleasure snaps, burrowing his face in the cove of her neck.

They stay that way for a few minutes, clinging to each other, waiting for their hearts to calm, the sweat of their bodies to cool. Once she's caught her breath, Kate pulls back ever so slightly and he gets the idea, doesn't let her go or give her much space, only enough to move his head up from her neck and meet her half way.

"That was amazing," she tells him, her voice breathy, a smile on her face. He hums in agreement.

"Always is with us," he points out and she can't say he's wrong. Their lips meet in a tender kiss, soft brushes of tongue, reaffirming love, even though it was never gone, never doubted. He keeps them close together as he moves them down to lay horizontally on the mattress, her head landing on his chest and he breathes in contentedly. She closes her eyes, focuses on his fingers playing with the strands of her hair, her body sated and warm and her heart full.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she sighs, nuzzling her nose against his chest as she turns on her side, draping an arm around him, her legs tangling with his under the sheets.

"Always is with you, love."  
_

A/N: Sorry for the longer wait on this one, life got in the way. Thanks for your support!


End file.
